


The Nightmare Before Death

by tweedle_lee



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle_lee/pseuds/tweedle_lee





	The Nightmare Before Death

He remembers the cold.

The foggy state of his mind as he slips into hallucinations and whispers. The shaking and shivering and rattling of teeth. The icy white, then blue, then black, of his fingertips.

He remembers how abandoned he felt when he realized no one was coming back for him.

His throat giving up after an hour of yelling and crying for someone, anyone, to hear him. The tears on his cheeks freezing there as he curls up, mumbling for his mother to come find him.

_Hide and seek isn’t fun anymore. I don’t like this. I want to go home. Where are you?_

He can’t breathe, can’t speak, can’t think, everything is broken, _he _is broken.

_Mom! Dad! Someone?_

* * *

Waking up in Halloweentown is, unsurprisingly, terrifying. He stares in a mirror for days, pale and blue and sickly, dressed head to toe in the red he... he died in.

A little girl, she said her name was Shock?

_not human, not human, not human_

She welcomed him, named him Lock, said he could be her sidekick.

_A sidekick of a sidekick._


End file.
